


Slip 'n Slide

by strayGalaxy (Dragestil)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Copious Amounts of Cum, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/strayGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dave gets carried away when it's time for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip 'n Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, NSFW chat for getting me to write this. You are all filthy sinners and I clearly am no better.

It only takes a few weeks to fall into some sort of routine with sex. After the mess of a first time (literal mess - the sex was great, the cleanup less so), they realised quickly “spontaneous” sex was probably not the greatest plan. So sex, like regular movie nights, became a part of their schedule - a part usually followed by a nap and then ages of washing whatever accidentally ended up covered in Karkat’s genetic material. It was good Dave liked his shirts red anyway at least.

So it’s no surprise when they’re at it again, hands wandering and hips grinding as movie credits roll. They had stopped earnestly watching ages ago to exchange possibly the world’s shittiest pickup lines, but it was all planned - well, mostly planned - well planned in the way that they both knew sex was probably going to happen and they put a towel down on the couch first before they got comfortable just in case.

Clothes are shed quickly and tossed over the back of the couch to the safe zone. It would be a new feat altogether to cover  _ that _ area with ooze too, although Karkat did have some fleeting thoughts about being bent over the back of said couch. They’d have to find a new place for their clothes if they ever tried that out. But things were still vanilla - as vanilla as you get when your tentadicks have tentadicks.    


By some small miracle, neither talks much once they cross the line from casual making out into full on foreplay. For all their usual inability to shut up, these moments are remarkably quiet - unless you count the inevitable squelching of Karkat’s ooze on every surface or their moans and curses. They grind against each other desperately. Once they got over all their hangups about being together, the physicality became a necessity to keep them both going. Every brush of flesh on flesh only spurs them on.

Karkat’s smaller tentacles are already coiling around Dave’s dick, squeezing and rubbing against it while Dave grinds his hips ever closer. Then there is the tell-tale gasps from both of them as all of their dicks slide into Karkat’s slit, and their worlds are reduced to that hot wetness.

It’s still just as mind-blowing as the first time. It’s also still just as surreal, Dave thinks. How long had he tried to convince himself and the rest of the world that he was just your average, cool, straight guy? He doesn’t mean to, but the thought makes him giggle. He can’t help it. The absurdity of everything that led to this, to having an amazing troll boyfriend to have weird kinky tentacle sex with, is just astounding.

He catches Karkat’s eyes and then they are  _ both _ giggling. Because it’s amazing that  _ either  _ of them ended up like this. Their foreheads are pressed together as they laugh, still grinding against each other, still both caught up in the absurdity and the need. There’s something almost  _ innocent _ about the moment - except for the fact that Karkat’s mini tentadicks are playing with Dave’s foreskin and they’re both near panting when they aren’t in fits of giggles. 

Neither thinks to stop. Laughing during sex would be pretty much the most normal thing in their sex lives. Besides, the giggles whenever they catch each other’s gazes don’t at all take away from the obscene perfection of the feeling of both of them crammed into Karkat’s slit, surrounded by thick, wet ooze. They kiss hungrily, and their teeth clack whenever they get caught in both laughter and kisses at the same time.

They can’t revel in foreplay forever though. Well with Karkat’s tight slit they probably  _ could _ but they both know the main event is always a million times better anyway. So Dave slowly wriggles his hips back, pulling his cock and all of Karkat’s back out of the troll’s slit. He decides that since they’ve already done one weird thing today, he might as well go for more.

“Do trolls give blowjobs?” he asks even as he scoots his way backward down Karkat’s body until he is at eye level with Karkat’s junk. 

Karkat is still giggling whenever their eyes meet and doesn’t have a chance to respond before Dave’s licking along the edge of his slit. The word fuck has never sounded dirtier than it does as Karkat hisses it, fingers curling into Dave’s hair. Dave can feel the smaller tentacles groping along his neck and jaw, but he ignores them for the moment. He is far more interested in first exploring the length of Karkat’s slit and tasting the copious amounts of ooze seeping from it.

He dares to flick his tongue into the slit, and he’s glad he took a breath first because Karkat twitches, and his hand on Dave’s head pushes him face-first into the dripping sheath. He can feel heat on his cheeks, but he’s not sure anyone would be able to tell the redness of a blush from the redness of Karkat’s genetic material. He’s also not sure which is the more embarrassing thing to be caught with on one’s face. He settles for not thinking about anything though when Karkat’s main tentacle brushes his cheek.

He pulls back reluctantly from lapping at the inside of Karkat’s slit and reaches up to run his hand along the thickest tentadick. He’s never really  _ felt _ it before. He’s had it inside him. And his dick’s  _ definitely _ felt it. But for the most part they’ve kept their hands to themselves. For how quickly they stumbled into sex, intimacy has been far slower coming. 

Now it seems time to change that though. And Dave would be an absolute liar to say he hasn’t been wondering how Karkat’s junk would taste and feel. So he opens his mouth and lets the smaller tentacles in. It’s an absolutely bizarre feeling to have them wriggling around, but he decides fairly quickly that it isn’t bad. Soon enough he’s shifting forward to take the main tentacle into his mouth as well. 

It’s a stretch. Karkat’s tentadick isn’t  _ that _ thick, but it constantly moves and the smaller tentadicks seem to have minds of their own. Still, he diligently (and eagerly even) runs his tongue along every surface he can reach and sucks on the wriggling mass of tentacles in his mouth. What he can’t fit in, he strokes with one hand while the other plays with Karkat’s slit. He’s fairly certain the only thing he’s accomplishing is painting himself red, but that seems a good enough outcome in the end anyway.

He’s vaguely aware that Karkat’s swearing again. And he’s acutely aware of Karkat’s fingers curling and tightening in his hair. He realises the troll must be trying to keep himself from pushing his head down further. He swallows thickly around the appendages in his mouth and lowers his head until he can feel the mini tentadicks in his throat. He can only keep it up for a few moments though before he has to pull all the way off, mouth dripping with red ooze. He’s been unknowingly grinding his own cock in vain against the couch since he moved to go down on Karkat. He needs more, and from the look in Karkat’s eyes, so does the troll. 

Dave makes the executive decision that it’s his turn to play the top. After all, Karkat’s barely gotten a chance to enjoy bottoming at all, and they both know (even if they won’t  _ really _ admit it) that they both prefer bottoming. He nudges one of Karkat’s legs off the edge of the couch and lifts the other one to give himself some more room to work. He leans back down to lap up a mouthful of ooze before sinking down to press his tongue (and Karkat’s own genetic material) against the troll’s entrance.

He hears Karkat gasp, but he’s really too distracted by the fact that he is pushing Karkat’s ooze back into him through a different hole to pay much attention. If he thought the troll’s  _ slit _ was tight, his ass is an entirely new level. He wonders if he’ll even be able to fit, but quickly remembers the astounding amount of natural lube Karkat produces. He reaches up to coat one hand in the slippery goo before adding in a finger next to his tongue.

For a few moments, the only sounds are Karkat’s hisses and groans and the filthy slurping sounds Dave’s making with his fingers and tongue in Karkat’s ass. He tries to be as patient as he can be. He doesn’t want this to be painful for Karkat but he is also hard and rutting fruitlessly into the couch whether he wants to or not. He finally feels satisfied when he’s wriggling four fingers comfortably inside Karkat, and the troll is rocking into every movement of his hands.

He pulls back and quickly slicks his cock up with excess ooze. From all the movement, they are both now nearly covered in the stuff. It almost feels like an achievement that Dave can line his cock up with Karkat’s asshole without his grip slipping. 

“So are you gonna fuck me this swee-”

Karkat can’t finish his question because in a breath Dave is in him, and it is infinitely better than any fingers or tongues could ever be. Dave exhales an expletive as he folds over Karkat and begins to fuck him. It’s a bit haphazard - their angles are all wrong - but it still feels amazing when Dave grinds his hips in just the right way to make Karkat feel utterly full.

It’s for the best that the foreplay is always drawn out. Once they reach sex, neither of them can ever hold out for long, not with the way their bodies slip against each other’s or the way both of their asses are so perfectly tight. Dave lets one hand slip between their bodies so he can play with Karkat’s dicks and slit as the smaller tentacles play with his fingers. It only takes a few minutes for both of them to cum, Karkat creating a sopping mess between them that only adds to the massive puddle on the couch.

It takes a few moments more for Dave to even pull out. He runs a hand back through his hair before he’s even had time to realise that his hand is dripping with genetic material. In fact, pretty much all of him is dripping. It makes his spent dick twitch, and he lets himself fall back down on top of Karkat just to stop thinking about it. Karkat’s arms wrap around him. They are going to have one hell of a mess to clean up. But that’s for after the nap. And after round two. There’s always a round two.


End file.
